


Fangs Are Sharper

by Darling_No



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Babies, Eggs, Fae & Fairies, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gay, Half-Vampires, Hatchlings, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: Rin is a vampire, feeding on a small village. He observes one werewolf in particular, who happens to belong to the royal Suguro clan. They meet, and Rin wants him, but not as a meal. As a lover. And so do they fall in love. But the Vampire King wants to hatch young so he can take over and enslave the humans. He sees Rin and Ryuji and steals the precious vampire away from his mate. Will Ryuji make it in time to save his previous mate from aiding the destruction of the human world or will be be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all! I've been sitting on this fic for a while, but it's so much fun to write. I got some inspiration from the old Van Hellsing movie and the rest from my own imagination. It doesn't really have a set time frame for when it takes place, so just enjoy what happens in it. Yes, it does have rape in it and I absoloutely loathe the very thing, but I intend to finish this story right. The rape isn't focused on, only the result of it.

Rin is a vampire who likes to wander. He enjoys being in the wilderness, the thrill of running from other night creatures.

He loves the moon and the stars and he loves the sun and the clouds. Even though he can never venture out where the sun can touch him, he dreams of seeing a sunrise and a sunset. He's been told by humans that they are lovely.

He loves flying above the surface of water, seeing the stars in its refection-and himself. Mirrors, vampires are not visible in. But water is opaque in large amounts. You can't see colors in it very well, but you can see yourself, all the detail besides color. It's exhilarating when one has little time to check their refection. Only when the moon is full, when the moon shines the brightest on the lakes and rivers, can vampires see their refections.

But that is when werewolves reign free and vampires themselves are busy, so vampires tend to avoid going outside their covens on Full Moon Night.

It was a cloudy day. Even at dawn, Rin was able to go out and explore wilderness. A small village that seemed separated from the rest of the world. They had some yummy people. The Shoe Maker's son looked good. He was young, maybe in his early twenties. Nice and fresh.

Breakfast time.

Rin dove down to effectively grab the young man. He clutched at the boy's arms and sunk his fangs into the man's neck, right at the pulse point, and gulped down the blood. O, Rin's personal favorite.

Once the man started losing conciousness, Rin let him go. Vampires tried not to kill people by sucking them dry. Then they'd alert the humans and the silly things would try to kill them and end up being wiped out. But if the humans were wiped out, and then all the good food would be gone, vampires would be hangry all the time.

Rin left just as swiftly as he came, looking up at the clouds blocking he sun's rays. They seemed to be filled with rain. That meant the Werewolves would be hunting in the woods. That was Rin's favorite entertainment-hunting.

He zoomed over to above the woods just before it began raining. The cold rain drops soaked through his thin black clothes, making him shiver, but he didn't mind. He couldn't die of hypothermia anyway. He would be fine.

Just as he'd hoped–large, beastly men emerged from cabins and caves. Werewolves were always hot. Tall, muscled men that had thighs powerful enough to crush your skull between their legs. If any of the other vampires knew that he liked werewolves instead of considering them enemies, he'd be thrown in a Sleep Cycle for eternity. He was already thought to be a strange vampire because instead of being mysterious and dark, he was bright and cheerful, even in his black clothes. The only reason they hadn't imprisoned him or killed him was because he was one of the few Purebloods left. Even more so, he was the last of a once powerful bloodline. It may have even been Royalty, but those legends were lost, if they were even true.

He observed the werewolves while they changed into huge wolves with shaggy fur of varying different colors. They all took off, splitting up, but Rin noticed how one split off farther from the group–a fairly young one. Maybe 200 years or so.

Rin followed him above the tree tops until he couldn't use the coverage on the leaves any longer. When the werewolf stopped at the bank of a river, Rin finally got a good look at his fur. It was a dark brown, almost black, with blonde mixed in. He was one of the bigger ones.

As Rin watched, he shifted back into his human form. He was tall and fit, his tan skin free of scars. His hair was the smae brunette as his fur, but with a solid blonde streak through the middle of the wild hair. And his muscles, holy shit, his muscles were _perfect._

He was shirtless with pants on, but he managed to make even something as plain as that look like it should be on the runway. He started stripping and Rin giggled. This one was probably a stickler for hygiene. Most werewolves didn't care at all how filthy they got and even slept in the dirt in caves. This one had come out of a cabin. No wonder.

He stripped, walking into the water and plunging under to soak his top half before resurfacing. Water glistened on his chest and face as he shook excess water out of his hair like a dog. Rin decided it would be worth it and left his hiding place in the tree line.

He floated down and landed softly, simply watching the werewolf bathe.

Ryuji sniffs the air briefly to find something there that wasn't there before-a scent like spiced peaches and blood. He turned around cautiously to see a dainty man staring at him. The man looked graceful in all black Victorian style clothes–high waisted pants, long sleeve high-collared shirt and heeled boots. His hair was the color of a Raven's wings and his skin as pale as the moon. His eyes were a deep, rich blue, but they glittered with amusement. It was obvious what this man was.

A vampire.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. "Me? Oh, I'm Rin! Rin Okumura!" The man started.

"You're a vampire." Ryuji pointed out. "Yes. And you're a werewolf." Rin shrugged. "We're supposed to hate each other. Did ya miss the memo?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow. "Nope. I just don't see why I'm supposed to hate people I don't even know. Werewolves have never done anything to offend me." The vampire responded.

"We _massacred_ your _ancestors._ _How_ can you say that?" Ryuji reminded him. "Oh! You're thinking about that. I don't have any ancestors. I'm the last in a line of Purebloods. I don't really care about history." Rin brushed it off.

The werewolf gaped at him. This vampire just threw away years of hatred and grudges. "Hey, since you seem to enjoy the water, can I join you?" The vamp smiled cheekily. Ryuji rolled his eyes. He just wanted to not have dirt in his fur 24/7. So he let Rin join him.

He couldn't deny peeking a few times, licking his lips at the sight of all the skin revealed. Vampires were never this bare in front of werewolves. What a treat.

§~•~§~•~§

Ryuji moaned at the feeling of fangs piercing his neck–right at the pulse point. After months of spending time together, he'd started seeing Rin in secret. No one but Rin's closest relative, an elder vampire who'd raised Rin, knew about them. The werewolves would try to kill both Ryuji and Rin and the vampires would annihilate the werewolf race as a whole, for supposedly corrupting a Pureblood.

But they didn't care about the consequences enough to stay away from each other. Their love was unstoppable, wild and fiery.

Nothing would take one away from the other and anything that did better pray.


	2. Victorian Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's short, but bear with me here.

"Y'know, I always thought those Victorian style clothes you guys wear looked too old and boring. But you make it look good somehow." Ryuji mused.

He and Rin were sitting comfortably on the couch, snuggling up while trying to come up with funny pick up lines. There wasn't much to do for entertainment for either of them during the day, so they had to amuse themselves.

Thankfully, the sun was nearly down, so they could go out and have fun in the woods where no one would look for them.

Another thing that was nice–they didn't have to be careful about ending up with hatchlings. Rin was very fertile, but Ryuji's DNA clashed with Rin's own, enough to cancel out any chance of fertilization. So basically, they could have sex all they wanted.

Rin loved the outdoors even more than his werewolf boyfriend did. "I'm starting to think you should've been the werewolf and _I_ should've been the vampire." Ryuji once said. "Really? I'd be the cutest of you beasts." Rin batted his eyes at the older, giggling when he was tackled to the leaf covered ground.

Ticklish kisses and nips on his neck, Ryuji on all fours over him. "I'll show you who's a beast." The werewolf growled playfully.

Rin would never get sick of this life.

Ryuji had as much fun judging Rin's outfit choices as he did ripping said outfits off his lover's slim body to devour him in the moonlight.

Something humans often mistook was the common ground between vampires and werewolves-Night of the Full Moon. They thought it made werewolves go apeshit. Instead, it did something to both werewolves and vampires whenever the moon was full above them. It made them frenzy. The vampires would go on a feeding frenzy, then mate all night and well through the next day. Werewolves ran rampant, chasing each other. Once they caught the ones they chased, they also mated vigorously.

On full moons, Rin usually stayed with his coven of misfit vampires and screwed with them after feeding. Ryuji usually stayed with his own little pack of friends and chased and fucked. Neither had a problem sleeping with others on these nights as long as they came back to each other in the end and didn't get caught together.

Life was sweeter than O-type blood, until the day the Vampire King took the last of a Royal Vampiric Bloodline–Rin.


	3. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, things get interesting here. Have fun reading y'all. Please tell me if it's good or not.

Rin and Ryuji were out in the daylight. Rin was one of the few that dared to be in the shadowy woods during the day. No other vampires from his coven or the coven he sprouted from stayed out during the day. He knew he should sleep, but he had plenty of energy from the full moon a few days ago.

They chased each other through the trees. It was early Spring. Aside from Full Moon Nights, Spring was mating season for all species of magical creatures– Vampires, Werewolves, Fae, Sprites, and many others.

Rin was already following his instincts and building a nest to get through mating season. He made it out of cloth, blankets, pillows, flowers, and tree leaves to mask his scent, and pieces of Ryuji's clothing hidden in it to comfort him. Building nests was fun. It gave him an excuse to be alone, away from his makeshift coven. He and Ryuji were already practically animals, ready to mate. Rin was most fertile during this time, eggs forming inside, ready to grow into young if fertilized.

Rin found children endearing. If you raised them right, they'd turn out as good as one could get them. He'd sing to calm their cries, rock them in a rocking chair, feed them home-cooked meals every day, read them story books to put them to sleep. He'd been through baby fever multiple times over the thousands of years he'd lived. But he'd never found a mate amongst his kind and now he'd finally found someone. From the enemy species and who couldn't get him pregnant. But that didn't change Rin's feelings towards Ryuji. He wouldn't give the werewolf up for anything in this world, even children. He could always adopt. There were plenty of unwanted half-vampires and unwanted babes left over from one-night stands after mating season and Full Moon Nights.

Rin stopped tucking flowers into place once he scented his mate in the wind. He grinned wide and took off, letting the wind carry him towards his beloved. "Ryuji!" He cried happily. He flew straight into the werewolf's arms, receiving a lasting kiss in response to his greeting. "The nest is about ready!" He told his mate excitedly when they separated. "I still think there's no point. It's just gonna get wrecked anyways." The taller man grunted. Rin snorted and planted a kiss against his jaw. "Yeah, but one) instincts and two) it'll be comfy." He retorted, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh yeah? Are the flowers gonna hide us?" Ryuji snickered. "Oh shut it!" Rin slapped his arm, cheeks burning. Then he smiled, mischief shining in his eyes before he launched off the ground, flying far above his boyfriend. "Where are you going?!" Ryuji called up to him. Rin laughed brightly. "Back to the nest! You gotta chase me to find it, so you better keep up!" Rin called down gleefully. He took off, not giving the werewolf any time to think about the challenge. Ryuji chuckled and pounced. He couldn't run fast enough on two legs, so he went on all fours, dodging trees, roots, and bushes at high speed. Rin flew through the canopies of the trees above, occasionally landing and jumping off a branch, doing flips and loops in the air, just to tease his boyfriend.

All of a sudden a shriek from Rin and his voice got farther and farther away. Ryuji scented Rin's surprise and terror in the air and climbed up a tall tree with his claws. He got to the top, only to see Rin being pulled away, kicking and screaming, by an older vampire man with stark white hair and a strong built body. "No! Get your hands off of me, I didn't do anything! Let me go!" Rin yelled, struggling. If Ryuji's hearing weren't enhanced, he wouldn't have caught the man's next words.

"You're not in trouble. I need you to make me a new bloodline." He murmured in Rin's ear. "Why me?! There are plenty of other fertile Vampires out there!" Rin protested. "Every vampire I've lain with cannot take the strain of my young. They all die, as do the children. I am the King of the Vampiric legacy–the most powerful, you see. You are the last of a rare and powerful bloodline that was notorious for birthing powerful heirs. You shall sire my children and be my Queen." The man explained. Then he grabbed a gem on the necklace he wore and they disappeared into ruby red mist.

Ryuji howled to the afternoon sun. He followed Rin's left over scent and eventually came to a den built in a large tree. It smelled of Honeysuckle, Lavender, and Gardenias. Bright red honeysuckle berries were in a basket in a small alcove in the wall of the den, along with mulberries, watercress, walnuts, morel mushrooms, onion grass, and wild carrots. That meant Ryuji would do the hunting for meat. They'd share meals and be like a domestic couple, living together in this secret den. Rin didn't just build a nest for mating–he built a home for them to love as they wanted while no one could judge them or tear them apart.

This time, he howled in dispair to the slowly sinking sun.

He made a promise on the crescent shaped moon that he would find Rin and rescue him. They'd live together as mates, hidden away from the world. They'd get married. They couldn't have children, but there was nothing wrong with adoption.

Ryuji would make sure he and Rin could live their long, long lives to the fullest.


	4. Cursed Fertility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is brutal and I'm sorry, I tried not go fucus on the rape parts too much. Please enjoy.

The man at least had a soft bed. That was Rin's only comfort when the Vampire King ripped his clothes off and took him ruthlessly.

Over and over again, until Rin had no energy left to even sob. He'd cried all his tears and his voice was hoarse from screaming as he was violated all night. By the morning, he could already feel the eggs growing inside of him.

Oh hell, why did this happen to _Rin_ of all people?! He'd wanted children and this was the response he got from the world?!

 _'Be careful what you wish for.'_ he thought bitterly as he lay in bed, groaning. Vampire hatchlings came in batches. There were hundreds of tiny eggs packed into a fertile vampire's body. When fertilized, the first batch had to be lain in a safe place only days later, because once the eggs hot too big for the parent's body to take, they were lain and grew on their own until hatching. There were dozens of eggs in each batch. This egg-laying process continued until a few thousand eggs were lain around the vampire's home.

This was only the second batch and Rin hated it. If it were Ryuji's children, he'd be fine with it, but these children were supposed to end humanity's free will one day.

What was worse, being pregnant made vampires very horny. Rin refused to go to that monster of a King for help, so he helped himself while hiding, letting the King think he was off laying eggs in the castle.

§~•~§~•~§

Rin was on his eighth batch. Over the course of two weeks, he'd lain so many eggs he'd lost count and was still suffering. He'd hoped Ryuji would've found and rescued him by now, but even _Rin_ had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was trapped in this castle with the worst King in history. He sometimes found Rin hiding and pulled him back into bed. He'd cuddle the younger vampire while Rin whimpered. Occasionally, he'd help Rin lay the eggs. If Rin wasn't so disgusted at this man, he would've thought it was sweet. It was a tedious process, for a long time. About two more weeks later and he was almost done laying the last of the eggs.

Rin cried in relief when he pushed out the last egg, blood and other bodily fluids soaked the area he'd chosen to lay them.

Then he cried in dispair when the Vampire King took him and repeated the whole process.

"You're looser now." The king grunted as he thrust harshly into the lithe body underneath him. Rin only whimpered, tears long dried and throat raw from screaming in protest. "Probably from laying all those eggs, huh? That was a treat to watch." The man chuckled. He leaned down so his fangs ghosted over a previous bite mark. He was about to bite into that delectable neck when the man under him hissed in warning. "If you touch that mark, there will be _hell_ to pay." He growled menacingly.

"Ah, right, that's from your werewolf boyfriend, isn't it? What a shame." The king smiled and went to the other side of Rin's neck. He drank the warm blood and nearly came from the sheer sweetness of it.

"I wonder just how your bloodline died out." He mused, licking up the blood dripping down the page neck from the bite.

Rin tuned him out for the rest of the night, ready to once again lay eggs.

_Ryuji, find me soon. I can't take much more of this._


	5. Hope Restored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a very negative person, and I'm sorry if you wanted more angst, but yeah, I made things start looking up for Rin and Ryuji in this chapter because I'm too optimistic to actually hurt my baby boys that much.

After three full months, The Vampire King had nearly a million young, all about to hatch.

You see, the more eggs that are lain, even more are produced by the fertile body. Rin had produced more than the first batch for the second and third batches.

Now his children were going to rule the world and he'd be stuck at the side of this crazy Vampire King with a God Complex.

Rin hated being weak. He wanted to use his Vampiric strength, but this Vampire's bloodline trumped his. That, and producing so many young and not getting enough food after laying eggs, he was low on energy and strength. He wanted to go out and hunt, but there were hexes on the castle so that Rin was bound o the inside of the building.

His last resort was throwing away his pride.

Rin slipped his arms around the vampire, Satan's, middle. "My King," he whispered in a sultry voice. He'd been missing up to this asshole for a while now. "I am in need of food. Real food. I won't last long enough to be your Queen if I can't feed properly. Not go mention rearing all these young would get difficult without the mother."   
"You will run away, dearest." Satan growled. "Rin hissed. "I shall not! You have all my children! I'll be damned if I leave them alone here!" He stepped back angrily. The king turned around and considered the slightly bony man in robes before him and sighed.

"You must come straight back. And if I smell that werewolf mate of yours on you, I'll kill him." Satan warned. Rin nodded solenmly. Satan muttered an incantation under his breath and Rin felt the hexes lift.

He flew out a window as soon as he could. He surveyed the area, only to see cave walls surrounding him and gasped. No wonder no one could find him-the castle was underground!

Ron spotted a crevice leading outside and sped through it. He hunted all night, not caring if he sucked the humans in the small town dry. Afterwards, he threw their bodies in a nearby lake so they wouldn't be found for a while. He felt his strength returning to him.

He could leave right now. He could go find Ryuji and move halfway across the world and they could live together peacefully. Satan was going to enslave the humans, not the vampires.

With Rin's children. Rin sat down in a tree branch and cried. He wanted to never go back to that man ever again. He wanted to be safe. He wanted his mate. He wanted Ryuji.

But those were his children. The children he'd longed for for so long. He couldn't just leave them with that man.

Even worse, they were destined to kill or enslave humans when they grew strong enough, which wouldn't be long after they hatched. Innocents would die while you world remained the same.

Rin heard rustling and flew back into the air. A blonde streak flashed across his vision and he saw who had stumbled upon him.

Ryuji.

His mate was here.

Holy shit.

Oh how bad he wanted to fly down there and tackle his mate in a hug and let his scent linger and earase every trace of that dreadful Vampire King.

"R-Rin?! Is that really you?!" Ryuji looked up at him like he was an Angel. Rin let out a strangled sob and curled in on himself on the air.

"Hey, hey it's okay! Come down here and I'll take you home." Ryuji reached his hands out. Rin cried harder. "I....I can't. I'm sorry! If he smells you on me, hell kill you! I can't....I can't be close to you, Ryuji!" Rin choked out. The werewolf looked angry. Oh, god, he probably hated Rin for being gone so long.

"That bastard! Okay, where are you living? Are you at his castle?" Ryuji asked. Rin nodded. "Go directly Southwest from here. At the ended of the town, go South. There'll be a huge crevice in the ground. It's hard to get in and out. The castle is underground. That's why no one could find me." Rin explained. Ryuji nodded, memorizing the information.

"I'll come for you. I promise."

Ryujui turned to leave, but Rin stopped him.

"Ryuji, wait!"

The werewolf turned back to him curiously.

"I....I laid eggs. Around 800,000. They're.....he's going to use them to enslave the humans. I know they're not yours, but I can't just leave them. I can't let my children grow up to be murderers of an innocent race. They'll start hatching, probably tomorrow. They grow fast. They'll be strong enough to fulfill his plans soon. I'm....I'm sorry I couldn't give you Cubs." Tears began to spill down his cheeks in endless waterfalls of pain once again. "Oh, Rin....It's okay. I understand. They may not be mine, but if we win, they'll be _ours._ I promise I'll save you and we can raise our children together like we want." Ryuji looked determined about this. Rin sniffled, letting out a choked laugh. "Okay. I'll be waiting." He flew off, back towards his abuser and children.


End file.
